


Harsh Truths

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: What happened if Fitz wasn't just left standing there after his fight with Mack in 4x20?





	Harsh Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really sums up my harsh feelings about Mack perfectly. Sorry if you disagree and I would recommend avoiding it if you have a different opinion about him.

You need fixing. Those words were so harsh coming from Mack. Then again, anything coming from Mack's mouth were almost always harsh. Fitz finally couldn't control his temper. He unleashed them. The words he had always processed in his mind, but never said.

"Like you don't?" Fitz said. It wasn't a question. It was an honest truth. Hurtful even for Fitz, but the truth nonetheless. "I guess we both have that in common."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mack asked angrily.

"You're a belligerent prick, Mack." Fitz was steaming now. He had to let this out. Mack needed to hear this. "You keep acting like you have the moral authority when you lost that right a long time ago."

"Well so did you after what you did to Daisy?"

"Really? You're gonna lecture me about that?! Hell, you worked with a group of people that were willing to kill Daisy and never once felt bad about it!"

"I did what I thought was best. I didn't think Coulson-"

"Of course you don't think. You only look at how you feel! You never look at how the people around feel or their state of mind! You only ever look out for yourself!"

This statement from Fitz took Mack by surprise. That's not true. It isn't.

"It's the same with Daisy. Jemma and I have done everything we can to help the team, but you don't care about us as people. You just see as a means to an end. What we did with tricking you may have meant something to you, but don't act like what you did with the real Shield was any better. So spare all of us your moralistic attitude."

By this point, Mack felt a knife cut into his heart. "Fitz, I-I never meant for-why do you even care anymore?"

"Seriously, Mack?" Tears were now streaming down Fitz's face, replacing the anger. "The last year or so has been the worst for me, and you turned your back due to deception from Jemma, Yoyo, and me when you were never actually honest with us in the first place."

"Turbo-"

"And you know what the worst part is?! You blamed everything that happened with the LMDs and the Darkhold on me when I already felt guilty about it! It wasn't enough that you found out about my father, but you had to emulate him too? You used that against me in that moment. Basically. It hurt. I didn't the get support Daisy has gotten for all the crap she's put us through. Also, I'm not sure if do care anymore. It may have hurt than, but not anymore. My father, even if he is alive, is dead to me. As far as I'm concerned, you are too."

Fitz walked away, leaving a shocked and hurt Mack. Their friendship, if there actually was one in the first place, in ruins.


End file.
